Exemplars
by LostSamurai
Summary: With the King away all the duties of Demacia have fallen on the shoulders of Prince Jarvan IV. Luckily the ever helpful Lux is still around and willing to lend a hand. JarvanxLux pairing with others to come. This story is more than just lemon. Rated for adult themes and sexual content. First story, please read and review
1. Chapter 1: Matters of State

**Very first story on here! I am dying for some feedback please!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Lux's heeled feet strode down the marble floors of the starlit grand hallways of the Demacian royal palace. The large corridors had long since fallen silent with sundown, save for the rhythmic clinking of her boots. Truthfully she was glad the prince had summoned her so late she didn't have wear that disarming smile so hard and walk with the childish bounce in her step that had become synonymous with the pure and innocent idol of Demacia that her house had produced.

All was calm after dark, this particular part of the palace was normally rather quiet during the day even. The wing held the private offices of the cities highest councilors, royal advisers, and one the largest belonging to Prince Jarvan IV himself. Her walking pace increased as she neared his quarters and caught sight of two of his elite guard standing ramrod straight outside his ornate door. She flashed them both that smile she'd mastered so well and got one back from each of them. It was genuine too, after a few years serving covert operations she could tell the difference, they had very nice smiles for such fierce looking men. It almost amazed her how easily she could influence men, the intelligence she hid so well behind bright blue eyes memorizing their faces, later she'd memorize their names and greet them both whenever she saw them and before long she'd have made two more friends very good with swords that also no doubt overheard plenty of what is said in the most important halls of this entire city.

"Hello! The prince has summoned me to see him."

Both of them reached for a handle of the double doors and nodded at her to enter. She gave them each a thank you before stepped past them to the well-lit waiting room. Lux looked around once before heading for the oak door with the Lightshield sigil painted on it and turning the knob to enter Jarvan's study.

She found her prince sitting behind a large desk with various state documents strewn all over. His armor rested on the plaster man behind him along with his spear, Jarvan wore a pair of casual pants and a black dress shirt unbuttoned at the top. He was holding his head in his hands, elbows on the desk and messaging his temples until he heard the door click shut behind her. Jarvan lifted his head to look her in the eye and smile.

Lux took another step inside and dropped into a curtsy and bowing her head. "My Prince, you summoned me?"

Jarvan let out a sigh with a tint of humor hidden in it. "There is no need for you to be so formal Lux."

She rose back to her full height and smiled at him. Jarvan had been her brother's best friend for many years and she had known him just as long.

"Thank you Jarvan."

He smiled holding out his hand and gesturing toward the plush chair on the other side of the desk. "I suppose you're wondering why I've called for you so late. I need your help."

She sat down and folded her hands together meeting his eyes. "What do you need help with?"

This was when he looked down at his desk his voice changing a bit from the warmth of her greeting to a much more exhausted tone. Lux brought her eyes down to his desk as well subtly scanning the papers scattered over it and taking notes in her mind all while still paying attention to every word he spoke.

"As you probably know my father has left for the Institute of War to view an upcoming match over an important land dispute with Noxus. Most of his chief advisers have traveled with him and all of the crowns duties are mine until he returns. He insisted Garen take my place on the fields of justice as I 'need more practice fulfilling the duties of a true ruler.' So here I am." He sighed. "It seems my journey after the events in Kalamanda still lingers in my father's mind… this is all a test to see if I'm as good a politician as I am a slayer of beast."

His gray eyes rose once more to stare into her own bright blue ones. He was far more serious than she'd ever seen him. "This is a test I CANNOT fail, Lux."

She nodded, any semblance of her normally childish and playful demeanor gone, instead sat before him the cunning and ambitious Luxanna Crownguard very few people knew. The smile she gave him now wasn't the least bit forced or dishonest, every bit of emotion it conveyed rang true. It was eager to rise to a challenge and a tiny bit smug at being the one chosen to do so.

"I'll help you. Let's get to work."

Jarvan grinned at her, truly glad to have friends he could call upon. Nodding he reached for one of the papers before him and handing it over to her. "The Guild of Scholars is requesting a royal loan toward the construction of a new library. The amount they're asking for is-"

"Ridiculous. They're a private organization not a state one. They're primarily hired by noble houses to educate their children. My tutor was extremely well paid, they should have no need of this much in a loan. They should open their own coffers."

Jarvan smirked leaning forward over his desk as Lux promptly came up with a compromise likely to save the city money and still get the thing built. They continued on working late into the night getting a lot done with plenty more to do. The King wouldn't be returning for weeks and there was more of his business coming in to handle each day…

* * *

The two fell into a cycle over the following two weeks. Lux would arrive at the palace early and meet Jarvan in the throne room. She'd help him go over all the appointments scheduled for the day and would have a chair pulled up directly to the right of his father's throne and they went about governing the city-state. The day would come to an end and they'd make their way to Jarvan's office working through crucial documents, finalizing orders and reviewing updates, and other state business. This tended to go on late into the night as King Jarvan III had seen it fit to take almost every one of his highest ranking advisors with him… and leaving all their work behind…

Luckily for Jarvan his sleeping quarters were directly adjacent to his office. Lux had claimed one of the quarters reserved for emissaries as her own after the first four days.

And so today the cycle repeated once again as the pair walked back to Jarvan's offices accompanied by his two elite guards, Baric and Doran, a rather humorless duo of black bearded soldiers that Lux had won over by bringing them a platter of cookies her second day as impromptu royal adviser.

A few minutes later they were back in Jarvan's office going over another request for a budget increase from the master of ships. Lux had moved over to lean over next to the prince and read over it with him, it'd become fairly regular to save them the time reading over everything.

It was going just the same as just about every night reading over needlessly wordy simple request and dry humor at the expense of the requester. It all seemed to fall into the perfect rhythm they'd worked out working together right until Lux felt Jarvan's hand massaging her leg. It was only when she felt the calloused hand caressing her thigh that it occurred to her that he'd neglected to sit down and was leaning over right next to her, in fact the prince had been resting his hand on her waist for some time and she hadn't noticed.

The train of thought went wild after that. She only just now realized the cut of her dress gave him ample view of her cleavage from this angle. The way her sleeves were cut open made it easy to see the lacy bra she'd chosen that morning while her hands were planted on the desk. The lower half of the dress definitely covered her ass but it still showed off miles of leg… the tight white stockings were just icing on the cake.

In the mad cascade of thoughts to piece together what was happening Lux dropped her normally well maintained mask. By paying the slightest bit of attention Jarvan caught the slight blush in her cheeks, the way she ever so slightly drifted closer to him to accommodate his hand's activity, and the fact her eyes hadn't moved to keep reading for well over a minute. The prince wordlessly moved his hand from massaging the side her hip on one leg to slowly feeling is way across the back of said hip and planting itself on the inner thigh of the closer leg.

The way the blush on Lux's face deepened told him she already knew exactly where this was going. To her credit she was doing an almost excellent job of pretending to be unfazed while his gentle caressing explored to her most private areas. Every second felt like hour that'd passed as his hand subtlety moved higher and higher beneath her dress. It didn't take long after its tortuously slow travel upwards for Jarvan to start fondling her round ass, Lux's poker face finally started to slip away entirely after her prince palmed and squeezed both her ass cheeks appraisingly. All it took was the slight tugging at the corners of her mouth when his hand clearly expressed his fondness for her rear to give Jarvan that final bit of unspoken approval.

A moment later his hand had reached down past the waistband of her panties and Jarvan was running his fingers over the wet nether lips, already worked up from the way she'd let his hand roam all over. Lux only now became consciously aware of how rock hard her nipples had become. Jarvan teased her to the brink of madness with how he ever so gently ran his index finger back and forth over her slit, each time lightly running the rim of his fingernail right past her clit. Lux had no idea how long he went on like that for but she knew he'd kept it going long enough for her wetness to make some progress down her thighs, working her up expertly with nothing but his fingers.

Finally, without warning she felt his finger push inward, Lux's knees nearly lost it as she bit down on her bottom lip to fight back a moan. Jarvan's method changed completely after the maddeningly patient building up, he was curling his fingers inside her, pumping them in with a frighteningly fast pace. Relentlessly he worked her with his talented fingers, taking full advantage at the way her guard had been lowered from his early patience. The sheer restraint he'd shown left her entirely unprepared for the skilled way he pushed in and pulled out running over her tight inner walls and leaving her juices dripping to the floor.

Lux couldn't quite recall when her arms had failed her but she knew she was now bent over the desk and her panties were hanging around her ankles. A string of moans slipped from her lips, strands of drool fell from her mouth over vital state documents as she felt the prince completely tear apart her self-control. Lux felt her walls tightening around his nimble digits, only signaling him to work her faster. All of a sudden her mind recognizes the loud moaning filling the room as her own voice, it barely had time to sink in before Jarvan curled his fingers one last time and a scream of sheer pleasure signified her coming entirely undone.

Jarvan didn't stop there though, her pussy juices spilled out all over his hand as he began swirling his fingers inside of her again and again, forcing the orgasm to go on as long as possible, lengthening the sensation and forcing every other thought from her mind as her voice went hoarse from the long screams of pleasure.

When he finally finished Lux had all but collapsed over the desk, he pulled away his hand and brought it to her face as she panted madly to regain her breath. The whole thing was covered in the glistening liquid of her cum, her thighs too no doubt. When her panting had calmed down she heard Jarvan finally speak.

"Taste yourself, Luxanna."

Three words and the second it took for her to put together what they meant and he had the blonde beauty running her tongue over every one of his cum stained fingers, cleaning them dutifully and the sucking on them for good measure. She dragged her tongue over her bit of his palm, enjoying every drop of her own sweet cum. When she was done she looked up at him with those bright blue eyes entirely hazed over in lust… waiting for more.

Jarvan reached for her blonde locks with his newly cleaned hand, gently rubbing her head. "You know Lux since I closed the door I've been thinking about whether I wanted to pound your wet cunt, or have a ride in your tight ass… but you're just so damn pretty…" He leaned forward to bring his head down next to hers, taking a moment to nibble on her earlobe. "I need to see that pretty mouth wrapped around my cock…"

The smirk that formed from her lips was undeniably smug. Only Lux could find it in herself to look so sultry and professional at the same time, all while sporting glistening thighs and a drenched pair of panties around her ankles. She rose up from the desk with him and promptly pushed the heir to the Lightshield dynasty back into his seat. Lux sank to her knees before him and made her way between his legs. She made short work of the buttons maintaining the only barrier between her and probably the most important cock she'd ever have.

Jarvan let out a strangled groan as she ran her tongue from the base of his shaft to the tip. Lux couldn't hold back the giggle she let out at the noise wrapping a hand around him and taking a moment to properly inspect the large and fully erect member. She wasn't sure if the whole thing would fit in her mouth but she had to try. She stroked for a few more long moments and thought back to a time when she'd sneakily bore witness to her brother getting a blowjob from the Sinister Blade…

A moment later she was absolutely sure of what was the best way to approach this. Jarvan watched her as she wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock and ran her tongue around it in circles, then licked away at the precum escaping from it. Lux caught his gray eyes with her blue ones and kept them locked to her as she pulled away leaving a trail of saliva to keep them connected, before moving her hand away, and going back down. He watch Lux take down inch after inch of his cock without so much as blinking. She kept on, continuing downward until he could feel her lips around the base of him and his cock massaged by the wetness of her throat. Lux slowly poked her tongue out and gently lapped at the underside of his cock as she went all the way back up. Still not breaking eye contact.

Soon after that Jarvan could take no more of the sheer sexiness of that look in her eyes throwing his head back as groans of pleasure escaped him. Lux's pace had quickened and she'd fallen into a rhythm she could tell he liked sucking him down over and over before deepthroating him again and repeating. Lux knew there was a bit of an unspoken rule with girls of things you just don't allow yourself to think about while you're giving a blowjob. Number one on that list is what your parents would think if they saw you. Somehow she couldn't stop that train of thought however and before long had come to imagine how her straight laced military man of a father would no doubt be furious at the idea of her performing fellatio and her cutthroat political opportunist mother would probably be cheering her on and offering tips, no doubt happy to see her taste for partners aimed so high.

Jarvan on the other hand had lost any ability remotely resembling thought as he felt the blonde girl deepthroat him once more. The pressure building up in him was indescribable, he struggled to keep it under control but Lux was too damn good at this. Wrapping his hand in her blonde locks he encouraged her to quicken the pace as he felt his climax soon approaching. "L-Lux I'm going t-" the words couldn't be formed after that, only a husky cry escaped Jarvan's lips while he shot his cum in Lux's waiting mouth.

It only now occurred to Lux that Jarvan had spent just about every waking moment of the past two weeks with her… he had plenty saved up for this. She didn't pull away as he came, continuing to lap at him with her tongue as she felt him fill her mouth. She made a mental note on how Jarvan tasted, it was salty and very thick but not at all bad. By the time he was done her cheeks had puffed out to accommodate his load, slowly she pulled away and waited a brief moment until he looked down at her again.

They locked eyes once more. Lux carefully opened her mouth to let him see, only letting a small amount escape from the corners of her very wet lips. She swallowed everything in two gulps before holding her mouth open for him to see again and giggling. It was amazing what you could learn watching Katarina.

Jarvan was dazed. He had known Lux was nowhere near as childish or air-headed like she allowed others to believe she was but he'd never expected her to be capable of being so… erotic. It took every bit of the brainpower he could muster to remember how to talk as he looked down at the smirking blonde between his legs.

"You. I choose you."

Lux looked up at him eyes clearly questioning what he meant as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Hmm? What do you mean?"

Jarvan sighed a bit smirking at whatever it was he knew as he reach down to tug her upward getting her from her knees and letting her sit on the desk instead, she kept the look of curiosity on her face.

"Lux… I haven't been entirely honest with you about all my father entrusted me to do over these weeks in his absence."

Now Lux's curiosity was running wild as she leaned forward with her questioning gaze silently signaling for him to continue.

"When my father left, along with putting me in charge of all this work he told me I needed to do something very important."

"What?" Lux spat out immediately, not at all appreciating the dramatic pauses.

Jarvan avoided her eyes as his mouth twisted, almost as if his lips were trying to find some way to lock away what he was about to say. "Upon my return from the south he made mention of my near decapitation experience with the Noxian executioner Urgot. How if it weren't for your brother the Lightshield dynasty would've come to an untimely end… He told me that I was past old enough to… secure the family legacy."

Lux had an idea what he was saying but needed to be sure. "Meaning…?"

Jarvan sat forward and looked her plainly in the eye. "He has instructed me to find a suitable bride, and later on… produce an heir."

Lux stared back at him, her face went truly blank as she put the pieces together. "W-wait wait. He told you to find a wife while he was gone… and you chose me?" His simple nod aggravated her and she didn't know why. "What about all those rumors about you and Shyvana? About you and Quinn?"

Jarvan sighed once more covering his mouth with his hand for a moment as he thought. Almost as if he was protecting himself from saying something until he had it fully worded out. "I do… have feelings for Shyvana. I can admit that, she's a very important person to me. I respect her skills and fierceness as a true warrior. However… she has a rather brutal outlook at times, she has some of the makings of an… unjust monarch, and would be a terrible politician. I think she sees this as well, for all the times we've shared a bed there's been no talk of marriage. In truth I think its better this way, she's happy to follow me as a leader in battles but the day to days of ruling together and we'd more than likely grow to resent one another."

"Quinn on the other hand is also a woman I greatly respect and care for. She has the makings of an exceptional commander but again she wouldn't make for a good politician. There have been times when I've subtlety tested her aptitude for these things and… the smiling faces of wolves in sheep's clothing fool her more than I like. She's naturally trusting and ruling would pervert that… she might learn but I doubt she wouldn't hate every minute of it."

Jarvan's head hung low for a brief moment as he mumbled out. "Not to mention both are low born… practically unknown in terms of accomplishments before recently. My father wouldn't go for it." Jarvan was absently playing with strands of her hair now, the look in the blonde's eyes clearly told him she was hanging on every word. Jarvan decided to leave out the part about how he'd considered Fiora for this offer as well and gotten to enjoy the Lady of House Laurent numerous times on the day his father left.

The grin that fought its way back over his face at the memory of making Fiora scream his name thankfully went unnoticed by the still stunned Luxanna Crownguard. Her eyes were wide and visibly unsteady as dozens of thoughts and ideas fought to reach the forefront of her mind. The idea of even having a chance at becoming queen had never occurred to her, Jarvan was six years her senior, she never expected him to be nearly as interested in her. But still… they'd had a good friendship over the years, Garen was his closest friend and she normally found herself with Garen, it only made sense they get along.

Then something occurred to her.

"The past two weeks… you didn't ask me to work with you just because you needed my help. You were trying to test my aptitude as a politician."

Jarvan nodded. "Yup. You got me." He chuckled a bit, pulling his chair closer and moving his hand so it rested on her thigh. "And you didn't disappoint. In all honesty I think you're better at this than me. One of the numerous reasons you're the best pick."

That last bit raised her curiosity once more. "Numerous reasons?"

Jarvan smiled raising the hand not caressing her thigh and holding up one finger. "One. You're the most successful prodigy produced by the College of Magic in ten years, the city already loves you and would accept you in a heartbeat. Hell some of your fans have sent my letters elaborating on why I should pick you anyway." She blushed a bit at that, rediscovering modesty as he raised his second finger. "Two. The dowry your father will give to see his only daughter as queen is ridiculous." Another finger. "Three. In marrying you Garen would become my brother-in-law meaning that if my father were to die, and I after him, Garen could become Reagent-Lord almost entirely unopposed and remain such until our child came of age. There is literally no one else I'd feel I could trust with that kind of power short of your brother." Fourth finger. "Four. Your actions during the Noxian-Ionian conflict have secured us favors and long term friends all the way to the other side of Valoran."

Suddenly everything clicked. "If you made me queen I could serve as a diplomat with royal authority. Sending me to a city-state that already loves and owes me would let us secure almost anything we wished."

Jarvan's other hand was already back under her dress feeling up her hips. "That's right. Potentially we could secure an alliance. Demacia and Piltover are already long standing friends as well so if we were to usher Ionian into the fold they'd likely want in as well." He loved the look in her eyes as he explained it. It mirrored the ambition in his own. "My father believes we only weaken ourselves by committing our soldiers to assist others, far from our own gates, but he is wrong."

Lux nodded at that. "Very wrong. There is enough untamed magic in Ionia alone to level Noxus if it became necessary. If we engineered a treaty where neither city-state could turn their back on the other we'd never have to worry… we could secure a longer lasting peace then the Institute of War by working together."

Jarvan grinned. "That's right Lux. And it would be our names that go down in history for it." He put his fingers down and withdrew from beneath her skirt before he reached for her hands.

"Will you help me?"

Lux froze for a mere moment and thought about all the ambitions she'd had so far in life. In her highest dream she wanted to become Archmage of the College of Magic. She had spent long days and nights plotting that rise to power, shamelessly considering every possible tactic. Even the shortcuts that were available only to beautiful blonde women with the drive to simply take them… But this was so far beyond all of that it was funny. As Queen she could make real changes and almost never have to ask for permission either. Hell, she could make sure no child of 13 was even taken from her home and thrown into military life ever again… and she could do it in half the time she'd initially planned for…

"Yes. I'm with you Jarvan."

In the back of her mind she hoped none of the other most important conversations of her life would be had with the taste of cum still lingering in her mouth… Or with important documents clinging to her cum slick thighs... or with her panties still hanging off of one of her ankles… she may not have been the most modest person but the idea of telling anyone that her future husband had proposed to her in this state of dress was damn embarrassing.

Jarvan had simply smiled at her earning a smile in return as she leaned forward to wrap her arms around his neck. "It's probably best we hold off announcing our engagement for at least a month after your father and my parents return. We can pretend we were seeing each other in secret for some time before all this and probably fool them. Over the month I'll make a show of spending time with you and plant all the seeds letting them put it together for themselves."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Reviews and PM's welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2: Matters of Ego

**Chapter 2**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited! Here's chapter 2 ENJOY!**

* * *

Lux was so fucking tired.

At the moment she found herself alone in one of the palace's bathrooms, leaning over a sink filled to the brim and holding her face under the cold water until she came back up, waited, and did it again.

She honestly couldn't remember being so all around tired in years. Between governing a city, maintaining her own goals, and taking care of her fiancé she was already straining herself mentally and physically.

'_Oh god I'm thinking about him as my fiancé already…'_

As if too make matters worse, Ezreal had arrived in the city a few days ago, he was on his way back north after a long expedition, he was investigating something called an Aatrox Lux had made a mental note to ask more about later, but decided to stick around for a couple days and relax after his long journey.

'_He really just wants to be around me…'_ She thought, while normally she liked having Ezreal around as he far too amusing to tease, right now she was walking on thin ice already. Ezreal was her friend, he was staying at her family's manor, and all of his actions would cast a light on her as well.

And by the gods Ezreal was good at getting in fucking trouble.

The last thing she could afford right now was him causing any incident by "exploring" places he damn well shouldn't be. She'd all but locked him up in her home for the past few days in an effort to prevent anything from occurring under her watch.

Still, Ezreal brought some good things with him as well, giving her an excuse to head home for a night and get some actual work done unlike in Jarvan's office where things got… distracted…

'_I need to add "Never told me to only agree to marry a man AFTER I know the limits of his libido" to the list of reasons to hate my mother.'_

Lux raised her head from the water now that she'd collected herself. She took a moment to inspect herself in the mirror to make sure ruling wasn't taking a toll on her yet. _'Pity on the first person I see the day I get bags under my eyes…' _Vanity was a part of being in the high class, since she was pretty then that meant everything she did had to be pretty because people assumed as much. Which meant perfecting her handwriting from chicken scratch to an elegant flowing, walking without trouble in high heels, and wasting away an hour on her post-sex hair every morning.

People expected things of her, big things and small things, they all were part of the illusion. She had to seem like a perfect little blonde goddess made flesh never like she was as flawed and human as everyone else. But the moment people started seeing through the little flaws the big ones became more and more clear.

'_And things like daddy issues, mommy issues, bouts of self-loathing, long jaded trust issues, and perhaps a bit too much of a dependency on alcohol all seem like things best kept to myself.'_

Luxanna was honest with herself, not very honest with anyone else however, but honest with herself.

Ezreal always brought out a tiny level of guilt Lux kept hidden away in her subconscious mind. He'd been in many ways the first person she'd ever manipulated way back when the both of them were 14. She still remembered her first time in Piltover, it'd been a little over a year after her parents had given her away. Her father had been temporarily appointed Chief Ambassador after Lord Vayne had died. In an effort to halt the growing coldness between them he'd taken Lux along to see the City of Progress.

It'd gone a long way to repairing their relationship on the surface level. Marcus Crownguard truly thought he'd succeeded but in reality any love Lux had for her father was barely alive and well suffocated beneath all the resentment. Naturally in her state of teenaged rebellion Lux was enjoying every chance to embarrass her strict and dignified father. She really did go out of her way with that everything from falling asleep at important dinners to wardrobe malfunctions.

Ezreal at first was supposed to be the icing on the cake. They'd kept bumping into each other during her stay. He was nice enough, pretty enough, important enough, all the things easy to make a scandal out of. But man, he was so damn easy to manipulate she felt bad. If there was one thing for certain it was that Lux had made an impression on him.

It'd started out innocent enough. He hand or shoulder brushing past him. It'd turned into an affectionate friendship with both pulling each other into tight hugs to greet each other. Ezreal wasn't much of a womanizer at 14 however. He didn't have any moves so instead he listened to all her problems, jumped through whatever hoops necessary whenever she asked for a favor, and played the role of the gentleman who'd never push her boundaries.

Lux just couldn't bring herself to use him so selfishly… even if she knew he'd very much enjoy being used…

So instead at the party the night before she'd be leaving Piltover when the prodigal archeologist approached her with his hastily combed hair, and suit that wasn't properly tailored to his slight frame, how could she say no to one dance. She could almost reach out and feel the nervousness when he tentatively grabbed her hand and led her to the center of the dance floor, not realizing until their bodies were pressed together that he could smell the pulsing wetness just one layer of clothing away under her dress.

Lux was a crafty girl. Subtly pushing herself against him in the rhythm and laughing inside at all the confusion written all over his face. Bringing her moist lips millimeters away from his ear as she whispered a joke or two to keep him from locking up in nervousness. Then right before she said the words that'd stick with him for years, Lux would look over his shoulder with an idle stare that'd convince anyone nothing was happening. Then right as the music dipped and began to pick back up and it was hardest to catch someone's words she leaned in and whispered. _"I can feel that hard thing in your pants." _He'd second guess what he'd heard for years after— had she really breathed that sentence into his ear? He'd been so certain of what he'd heard. The blonde boy stammered out. "W-Wh-What was th-that?"

Gleaming blue eyes turned to look directly into his confused blue-green orbs, hazed over in teenaged lust. Lux threw her mask back on so smoothly with a smile far too shy and innocent too have possibly sai— "I said I'm glad you asked me too dance."

He'd let her go after the song and disappeared, likely to compose himself. Lux only felt a little bad for toying with his emotions the way she had. She really couldn't help it though. Ezreal appealed to the narcissist in her. That vain little girl she kept locked away that thought she was smart and pretty enough to get away with anything.

Lux met up with him in Piltover again, some years of covert operations later. She considered finishing out that scandal she'd plotted years ago but felt it was benign. With some very useful advice she'd gotten past the stage of fucking people as a way to get back at her parents. The fact that it was an almost sure-fire way to blow a chance at one's own inheritance, which you can **really** use to get back at them, was enough to convince her to stop after only that one Noxian girl she'd met on her first undercover mission at 17. She still caught Riven giving her lovestruck looks on occasion, she'd long ago put together who she was, Lux never had and never did plan on explaining what'd happened between them. Besides, that little crush might come in handy one day.

* * *

She'd gone to Jarvan's office to collect some work to take home promising to get it done after dinner with Ez, unexpectantly, he'd kissed her goodbye. He did it in one swift motion after handing her the bag of papers he swept his arm around her to rest his hand on the small of her back and pulled her into the simple kiss that said far more than any other goodbye could have. This was real. They were engaged. From this point forward they'd have to think of each other romantically to pull it off. People couldn't know this marriage was a contract they'd worked out after 15 minutes on her knees.

Lux realized why Jarvan had gone through the trouble of vetting her for the position rather than trying to woo her. It was the opposite of what she'd done with Ezreal, he hadn't tried to make her fall for him. Love was a wildcard in politics, it overwrote logic. Love made people feel accepted no matter what, and like her mother they then begin to break the unspoken rules. Lux had a much clearer understanding of the conditions hidden in the fine print of it all. Jarvan would want her to stay beautiful and in shape, too make a show of her love for him, to play the role of a benevolent queen.

Well it was a good thing she'd learned to act some time ago… there was quite a long show ahead of her.

Lux made no effort to silence the loud groan the realization provoked.

* * *

Home at last. Lux barely shut the door behind her when she got pulled into a bear hug.

"Welcome home, Blondie."

She didn't bother to suppress the giggle. "Thank you, Blondie."

"So. Tell me all about what you've been doing. I hear you're practically running the city while everyone's at the Institute. How'd that happen?"

There were at least three dozen responses involving the words "Jarvan" and "fucked" but none seemed appropriate.

"Well I just can't help being the best so letting anyone run the show would've been pretty stupid."

Ezreal was genuinely fun to hang out with. They'd spent the evening catching up and showing off their newest tricks, that damn amulet of his gave him an unfair advantage.

"Y'know I've never understood how you could copy spells so quickly."

"It's all from understanding the basics really. By watching a spell I can put together to source of the magic, what it's supposed to do, and how it's supposed to do it. Everything from Morganna's shield to LeBlanc's clones answers all three of those questions whenever the spell is cast. Mimicing something in the moment is really easy but retaining those tricks and putting them together myself is hard. It's why I stick to my own spells mostly."

"Well if you can repeat everything crazy fast how come all those times in bottom lane I've never seen you throw my trueshot barrage back at me?"

"For one, the summoners don't let me use my full talents, and two, my badass laser trumps your silly random sling of magic every time." She stuck her tongue out at him to add insult to injury.

"Oh you did not just go there!"

Once they were finished eating he told her how happy he was to see her. Just like in so many similar moments before he didn't say the other things he was thinking. It was better this way, if he'd confessed his feelings to her now she'd have had to shut him down. He could go on thinking she'd have picked love over power if he'd only had the guts to tell her. He'd always believe that the two of them really had a shot together. She could spare his feelings.

He did deserve a treat for his long reign of the friendzone. After working away in the living room for a bit he returned to discover her tipsy from wine and barely keeping from passing out. She wrapped herself all around him as he picked her up and carried her back to her room. She made a point of trying to mumble things out and brushing her lips across his neck, hugging him, letting her shoulder straps stray down her shoulder in the most tantalizing ways.

When he tried to lay her down in bed she immediately sat back up and called to him as he was leaving the room. "Ezreal." He turned right as she was making a show of taking off her dress, slowly removing every article of clothing and exposing herself to him in full glorious nudity. She let him see everything, perky breast, clean shaven cunt, he even got a nice view of her ass as she bent over to pull down the covers and crawl into bed.

"Don't forget to close the door…" Was the last thing she'd said before pretending to fall asleep. She'd played the role so he'd feel almost certain she was too drunk to remember this moment. It'd keep him from being too embarrassed around her for the next few years.

Lux was only partly surprised when she awoke the following morning to find her underwear missing from the pile of her attire from the prior night. She knew she wouldn't see them again.

* * *

Lux decided to visit Jarvan in his office that morning rather than greet him in the throne room. It seemed important to update him on what she'd gotten done but before she could speak she found herself pressed against the oak door with his lips coming down on hers. Wet tongues wriggling together as he brought his hands low to pick her up from the bottom of her thighs. Luckily she'd chosen a short dress that morning as he sat her down atop his desk. The prince hooked one finger in her panties to move them aside as Luxanna wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss while he entered her.

Jarvan moved like he was running a marathon, they both knew this couldn't go on very long. He kept her close against him while her head rested on his shoulder and sweet noises escaped her throat with every thrust. Their end was announced only by a throaty, primal groan from one participant and a impossible to suppress scream of delight from the other. By the time they'd came together both of them looked tellingly exerted. Jarvan had planted both elbows down on either side of her in an effort to not collapse atop her. Lux on the other hand was a mess with her sweaty limbs and damp hair splayed out all across the desk.

For a moment the room was filled only with the sounds of their shared panting before Lux started giggling. "I guess you missed me…" Jarvan moved to gently grasp her by the sides of her face and pull her into another kiss. This one longer and less frantic. "I guess we both have to shower… again. We've got appointments in an hour.

* * *

The day went by rather smoothly, everyone in the city had been waiting in shared anticipation for the night.

After weeks of waiting while terms were negotiated the match between Demacia and Noxus was at last going to take place. A massive newly discovered iron mine had entrances on the territories of both city-states. Needless to say both Jarvan III and Swain were drooling to get their hands on it. As is custom for these more high profile matches the Institute of War had sent along a few of its junior level Summoners to broadcast the match in public places via channeling magic.

It's a very important thing to make sure the citizens who practically worshipped their home's champions got to see them perform and bring pride to their nation. Also it made for a very useful distraction for the commoners, leaving the ruling class free to observe the violence as well. Luxanna Crownguard was standing beside Prince Jarvan IV greeting the varied nobles and members of the Demacian Legislature who hadn't been invited to negotiate the terms of the match. The palace's assembly hall was nearly packed with every high profile citizen of the city was here, along with some of Lux's favorite guards she'd arranged to be on shift so they could watch too.

Lux didn't really consider herself manipulative but it only seemed fair to reward the people who competed for her affection. The one who didn't just happened to get left out.

That was thrown to the back of her head when Jarvan signaled his men to close the doors and began moving over toward his seat. Lux turned and followed after him without a word taking the seat beside him as the hooded summoners made their way to the front of the room normally reserved for the speaker and began channeling a huge window glowing with runed edges broadcasting the view of fields of justice.

Recently the summoners had mastered a way to link the window with the mind of whoever is looking at it. Everyone in this assembly hall was seeing a different image on it of whichever of Demacia's representatives they wanted to view. Ezreal had enlightened her that in reality the window was blank the magic simply linked you to the mind of whichever summoner was responsible for any given champion.

Things all started well enough, it looked to be a pretty even match with Quinn and Valor taking responsibility for the bottom lane with Sona to assist them, finding themselves against Draven and Morgana. Dominance in the jungle was going to be a race between Xin Zhao and that nutjob Warwick. Shauna Vayne had claimed the middle lane after finding out she'd be up against Vladimir. She said something along the lines of "leaving enough bolts in that worthless coward he'll never change back from a puddle." Dominance in the jungle was going to be a race between Xin Zhao and that nutjob Warwick.

And in the top lane, along with all of Lux's attention, would be the matchup that had nearly all of Valoran on the edge of their seats, Garen vs. Darius.

Jarvan looked over just in time to catch Lux mumbling to herself.

"Beat him brother… the whole world is watching…"

He could almost see the tension in her nerves as the battle truly got underway, the way she stared forward without blinking a dead giveaway how heavy this match weighed on her mind.

Suddenly she felt a strong hand wrap around her own as Jarvan wordlessly attempted to comfort her. The unexpected side effect however was that plenty of people happened to be looking at Jarvan just in time to catch the gesture.

And just like that the rumors started… and all eyes were on Lux.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Reviews and PM's welcome!**


End file.
